


Young Wolf and Poodle

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anthropomorphic, Cub, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Furry, poodle, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: Leo finds himself in uncharted waters when he finds himself becoming a little too close with the older woman babysitting him.
Kudos: 9





	Young Wolf and Poodle

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

Leo stood silently in the shower, allowing the hot water to slowly drip through his green and black fur. The preteen wolf wasn’t sure how long he had been in there. Certainly not long enough to think everything over. He pressed his head up against the shower wall, letting the water stream down his backside. He gave a sigh as he stared down at his purple penis, which still stood erect with confusion. Where would things go from here? How could he bring himself to step out of that shower ever again?

Leo had never given much thought about the poodle only known as Ms. Zoey. Other than being a friend of his mother’s, Leo had known little to nothing else about her. So, essentially, the same way he thought about all of the other friends of his parents. Besides, he was sure there would be little in common between a 12-year-old wolf and a 39-year-old poodle. Thus far, their interactions had been minimal at best. Barely acknowledging each other’s existence in the presence of one another. That was…until three days ago.  
The young wolf could still remember the surprise he had experienced when his father had just randomly dropped the news on him that his parents would be heading out a random vacation for two weeks. Not only that but he would be staying with none other than Ms. Zoey. Leo had protested. Why couldn’t he stay with a friend? Why couldn’t he just come with them? Neither scenario was on the table, unfortunately. It was that time of summer where most of Leo’s nearby friends were off at summer camps and his parents were definitely keen on having a vacation for just the two of them. So that’s how Leo ended up on Ms. Zoey’s doorstep that past Friday morning.  
In spite of his original misgivings about staying with his mother’s friend, Leo found himself surprisingly enjoying his time with the poodle. She had made sure to fill her kitchen with some of his favorite foods. On top of all that, she owned several gaming consoles and had a backyard pool. Leo didn’t want to admit in aloud, but he had actually started to really enjoy himself while under the watch of the grayish-white poodle.  
However, beyond all that, something else had started to catch Leo’s eye. He had barely given Ms. Zoey a thought before this week. Yet, now that he was in her home, he found himself constantly thinking about her. Her calming voice. Her entrancing gray eyes. Her lovely poofs of fur on her wrists, ankles, and head that Leo wanted nothing more than to rest his head in. She had made sure to make him feel right at home. She was so caring. So respectful. So much fun to be around. So…beautiful.  
It hadn’t been until Leo first saw Ms. Zoey spontaneously break out into her lavender two-piece for a late afternoon swim that the young wolf really got a good look at the poodle’s body. Her slender form. The large heart tattoo on her belly. Her perfectly trimmed fur. Her wonderfully rounded breasts and ass. Those perky nipples that so desperately wanted to poke out from her clothes. Leo would shake his head to try and push these thoughts away; but it was hard to not think about when Ms. Zoey seemed to make contact with him as often as possible. A rub on the head. A surprise hug. A back rub just when Leo needed it. There had been plenty of time for him to take notice of her wondrous body. However, this had all come back to bite him earlier that day.  
It had been a usual round of eating junk food and playing video games. Ms. Zoey had just come in from swimming and, without bothering to change out of her lovely two-piece, decided to join him. Leo kept losing. He couldn’t help it. Seeing Ms. Zoey in her two-piece was just too distracting. Whenever she’d win, she’d turn to him with a surprisingly loving smile. Leo would turn away in embarrassment, yet he could still feel her eyes on him.  
After his final loss, the cycle repeated. This time, however, she had placed a hand on his shoulder. “Is something wrong, Leo?” she had asked.  
Leo had then turned to her, his body starting to shake as he found his eyes darting back and forth between her welcoming eyes and adult breasts. “I…I don’t know…I just feel…weird…today,” he had replied.  
Her usual warm smile had returned as she suddenly pulled him into another hug from behind. Her breasts pressed up against his back. Her form had started to melt against his. He loved being this close to her. So close. With their bodies touching. Skin rubbing. Fur brushing. It was too…exciting.  
Leo had been brought out of his stupor with Ms. Zoey’s familiar chuckle. “It’s okay to feel this way, Leo,” she had said before placing a hand on his thigh. “I can…help you with that…if you want me to.”  
It had been here where Leo noticed the raging boner poking up in his pants. He glanced to his side. Ms. Zoey had been staring right at his boner before turning to look at him. Leo then jumped up and shouted, “I’m going to take a shower!” He had then run off.

Leo let out another sigh as his train of thought caught up with him. Thinking over everything that had happened over the past few days…it made him ashamed…yet all too aroused. He continued to look down at his erect cock in shame. What would Ms. Zoey think of him now? How could he face her like this?  
Suddenly, he heard the shower curtain open. Straightening up and turning away from the wall, he looked to see Ms. Zoey pulling open the curtain. She was still wearing the two-piece that Leo loved so dearly. But now he was naked…and she was right there staring at him. He let out a gasp and tried his best to cover up his erection. “Ms. Zoey?!” he gasped. “What are you doing in here?!”  
Ms. Zoey let out a defeated sigh as she continued to stare him down. “I just want to make sure that you’re okay, Leo,” she said warmly. Instantly, her loving voice started to help him calm down. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You ran off so fast…I wanted to make sure that you weren’t sick or something. But…I think I know what’s going on here.” He saw her eyes glance down at his erection before looking back at his face. Her warm smile returned. “Are you attracted to me, Leo?”  
Leo, cornered and confused, meekly nodded his head. “I…I’m sorry, Ms. Zoey. You’re just…really beautiful. I just-”  
The young wolf was caught off guard as the poodle suddenly pulled him into a loving hug, his face practically falling right in between her breasts. She quickly broke the hug and continued to smile at him. “I’m sorry for surprising you like this. I just…needed to make sure. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me these past few days. I needed to know for sure before...” Ms. Zoey’s voice suddenly trailed off as she leaned towards Leo and brought him into a deep kiss. Their muzzles locked in a wet mess as their lips and tongues shifted about. Leo’s eyes widened for a moment before closing as he gave into the bliss of the moment. After a minute of locking lips, Ms. Zoey broke the kiss. “…I did that.”  
“Ms. Zoey…you…you kissed me!”  
The poodle nodded and laughed. “That I did. You see, Leo, I’m attracted to you too.”  
“Me?!”  
“Yes. You’re such a bright, happy, young man. Everything about you is wonderful. You really are the best of both your parents. It’s why I specifically asked your parents if I could be the one to look after you while they were gone.” Leo gasped as Ms. Zoey suddenly reached a hand down and wrapped it around his cock. She licked her lips as she gave it a couple strokes. “You really are…a handsome young man, Leo.”  
“Ah! Ms…ah…Ms. Zoey!” Leo gasped as he felt the poodle’s loving hand stroke his throbbing member.  
Ms. Zoey stopped her stroking for a moment. “I know…this is wrong. You’re still so young…and there’s so many years between us. If I’ve crossed a line for you…I’ll stop right here and we never have to speak of this again.” Their eyes met in a silent moment of understanding. “Do you want me to stop, Leo?”  
Leo was silent for a moment. All the thoughts raced through his head. This was wrong. Legally. Morally. Everything this woman was doing and had been doing should have been shamed upon. And yet…Leo leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Ms. Zoey’s lips. He didn’t care. She was a wonderful person. She did this all for him. She cared about him. And he cared about her. He wanted to be with her. He needed to be with her. “Don’t stop, Ms. Zoey. I…I want to continue.”  
A wide, happy smile appeared on Ms. Zoey’s face as she suddenly took hold of him and lifted him up in her arms. “Then let’s have some real fun, Leo!” she announced before running off with him in her arms. Leo had never realized how strong the poodle was until she had managed to lift him up with ease. Wherever they were going, Ms. Zoey was clearly on a mission because she didn’t bother to turn off the shower or dry him off. Drops of shower water flew off him as they raced through the house. Within seconds, they were in Ms. Zoey’s bedroom.  
Leo was still coming to terms with being picked up as Ms. Zoey suddenly placed him down on the bed. He lay on his back with his purple cock pointing straight up and the water soaking into the sheets and covers beneath him. “Ms. Zoey!” Leo gasped. “Your bed is getting-”  
The wolf fell silent. His eyes widened as he watched the poodle before him allow both parts of her two-piece to fall off her body and onto the floor. Her mature, womanly breasts sprung free and her red vulva was now exposed before him. Her eyes had become even more entrancing as she approached the edge of the bed. She ran a hand through her hair while posing the other on her waist. “Am I right to guess that you’ve never had sex before, Leo?” The shocked Leo’s jaw was open, his purple tongue drooping out. He could only respond with a single nod. “You want to have your first time with me then, my handsome little man?” Leo nodded vigorously. Ms. Zoey gave a giddy giggle before climbing onto the bed and positioning herself over Leo. “Like what you see?” Once again, Leo nodded. “That’s good. I’m glad.” Ms. Zoey’s vulva was now right above Leo’s erect member. The red vagina and purple penis both seemed to be throbbing. Begging for each other. The poodle took hold of the cock and angled it just right. Leo couldn’t help but moan a little from feeling her touch again. “When we’re like this, Leo, just call me Zoey. I want you to call my name when I please you. Understand?” Leo nodded one final time. “Alright then…here we go, baby.”  
Leo’s eyes rolled up and his head fell back as he felt Zoey’s vagina sink down onto his erect penis. The inviting, wet walls of the fleshy cave wrapped around his member tightly and comfortably. Zoey removed her hand from his cock as her vagina continued to consume the remaining length of his shaft. She placed her hands on his chest, one on his left breast and the other on his belly as she finished sinking down. Leo looked up at Zoey as she finished taking all of him inside her. Her breasts jiggled ever so slightly as she hilted him. A powerful rush of pleasure shot from Leo’s penis, through his body, and up to his brain; causing him to shout out, “ZOEY!”  
Zoey started to pant and moan herself and she rubbed her fingers through Leo’s chest fur. “You like that, baby? You like being inside me like this, little man?” she asked lovingly.  
Leo nodded. “Yes…AH…YES!” he replied.  
“I’m going to start riding you now, Leo. Just relax and let Zoey do all the work.”  
“Okay!” Leo looked up at Zoey but then leaned his head back against the wet sheets beneath him as the poodle began riding him. “Oh my god…Zoey! ZOEY! AH!” Leo’s cries and moans grew loud and passionate as the mature woman rode his throbbing member.  
Zoey continued to let out her own series of lusty moans and groans. Leo glanced back up to see Zoey fully give in to riding his dick. Her breasts bounced. Her heart tattoo stretched with each quick breath. Her tongue hung out of her mouth. “Oh yes! Oh yes! Leo! Fuck me! Let me ride you! Oh…OH…OOOHHH! That’s its! Right there! Right fucking there! AH!” Zoey shouts only grew louder as she continued.  
“Zoey! ZOEY! This…AH…this is…AH, AH…amazing!”  
Zoey looked down at Leo, pressing her hands further into his chest fur as she quickened her pace. “You feel so good inside me, baby! Oh yes! Zoey’s riding you! Zoey’s fucking you! Oh! Oh! OH! That’s the stuff!” Leo could barely form words anymore. The pleasure was too great. Too intense. Every bounce. Every squeeze. This being together with Zoey. Truly one. Truly connected. It was all-consuming. And Leo could barely hold back any further. Zoey looked down at the heavily panting wolf. “You close, baby? You gonna cum?”  
“AH…ZOEY…YES…I…I’M GONNA CUM!”  
Zoey quickened her riding, slamming down onto Leo harder and harder as she went. “Do it, Leo! Cum inside me! Fill me with your jizz! Cum, Leo! Cum, cum, CUM!”  
Leo couldn’t hold himself back any further. He rolled his head back and screamed towards the heavens as Zoey slammed down on him one last time. His member throbbed and shook as a geyser of fresh semen shot forth. Zoey’s vagina only clenched around his cock even further as he came. His entire body shook, weak whimpers and moans continuing to escape him with every release of jizz.  
Zoey let out her own scream of pleasure mere seconds after Leo’s. From the vibrating and splashing of liquids around Leo’s cock, he could sense that she had cum too. The young wolf and mature poodle remained bonded to each other as their respective orgasms finished rushing through their bodies.  
“So…did you like that, Leo?” Zoey asked with her usual warm smile.  
“Amazing!” Leo replied with a nod. “Can…can we do this again?”  
Zoey gave a joyful laugh as she lovingly rubbed Leo’s chest. “Whenever you want, pup. We still have over a week and a half left together. And once your parents are back home, feel free to come over whenever you like.” Zoey looked down at the cock consumed by her vulva and smiled. “I’ll always be ready to ride your purple cock, Leo.” Zoey slowly pulled herself up off of Leo’s cum-soaked member.   
Leo looked at Zoey’s dripping vulva. The mixture of jizz and vaginal fluids coming out of her looked surprisingly enticing to the young wolf. “Zoey…can…can I…lick you?”  
Zoey looked at Leo, down at her genitals, and then back at Leo. “Getting a little adventurous now?” Leo nodded with a smile. “Whatever you want, Leo. I’ll be glad to provide.” Leo licked his lips as Zoey positioned herself above him. “Just let me know when you want me off of you.” Leo gave a thumbs up as the poodle lowered her vulva onto his muzzle.  
As the orgasmic mixture touched Leo’s lips and tongue, he knew this is what he wanted. He needed more of this. More sex. More orgasms. More Zoey. Him and Zoey together. If the young wolf could continue having that, his future most definitely was looking bright.


End file.
